dawn_of_dustfandomcom-20200214-history
Pavalon
Pavalon Pavalon is based on a peninsula that bears its name and is a curving upward landmass that extends into the Sunder Sea. The countryside is of deep forests, fertile valleys, and small mineral rich mountain ranges that form around the regions many rivers. Populated by Predish speaking people who mythically sailed across the Sunder Sea to the lost city of Avais. The country has expanded and recessed over the years but has acted as a hegemon quite successfully over various Archonite states that have fallen under its influence. The primary borders are marked along the Blue Rock mountains to the south beyond which lies Gyllian and to the southeast the lands belonging to Adessa. Which however, has been de facto under Pavalonian control for some time so the effective border is the River Toren in west Wahrland. The bodies of water that surround it include the Sunder Sea to the north, the Storming Sea to the west, and Breakers Bay to the east. The country is known as the Archonite Kingdom of Pavalon and has been ruled since its very inception by the mighty Asilaunt dynasty. The capital city of Oviers in the western valley of the Avion river is the lands largest city as well as the seat of the Archon of Pavalon. The monarchy rules from the palace city of Montellais just to the east of Oviers as well as the royal residence within the city to a lesser degree. The primary regions in the country are the Dourlais forest of the northern peninsula, the Bluerock mountians to the south, Peltin Ridge, Rassou, Vandilou, Havoy, lesser Nesgory, Bellenin, and the Esblen Plain The iconic White Stallion of Pavalon represents the region, the Kingdom, and later the Empire. The banner of Pavalon sees the steed set on a field of yellow and mossy green. The strength of the state has been reliant on its mounted knights who form a heavy cavalry force far superior to contemporary western states. The Esblen Desterier breeding has provided large and powerful war horses which have dominated in the wars of the west for generations. The House of Asilaunt has become synonymous with the Pavalonian Monarchy only losing the seat temporarily to the House of Havoy after the succession crisis after the reign of Davic II but was reclaimed in less than a year by Ferdinaut I. The heraldry of the Asilaunt is a crowned golden eagle on a teal field which along with the White Desterier has become the twin symbols of the Armee Royale of Pavalon. Settlements Oviers - The capital of Pavalon and by far its largest urban polis that sits on a fork of the Avion River. The city is the seat of the Pavalonian Archon, most of the countries industry, the Dowager Tower, and the now defunct Oviers Institute. Touffre - A small city in the north west of the country along the mineral rich Peltin ridge. An industrial center that has become wealthy from the areas large deposits of iron and coal. Famous for the political secret society of northern imperialist lords called the Touffre Ring and then legitimized as the Touffrists. Havoy - The southern city that dominates the region of the same name has gained international fame from the works of several artisans creating one of the largest Worship gardens in the Archonite as well as its blend of architecture that is heavily influenced by Vrennan and Arwynian emigrants. The city is known for its culinary cuisine and its many diverse guild houses. Ruled by the House of Havoy who are an old and prominent noble lineage that has maintained a strong influence at court. Montellais - The elegant royal palace complex for the Pavalonian Monarchy and the seat of House Asilaunt. The series of several palaces that stand behind three seperate lines of walls and surrounded by extravagant gardens and an artificial lake. The complex was built to house the entire royal house as well as every vassal under their rule. The pinnacle of majestic architecture and decor, the palace is a marvel and a testament to the grandiose power of the Pavalonian Crown. Wevien - Built at the heart of the Esblen plains, the city is the backbone of the horse breeding culure and industry in Pavalon and arguably the entire Archonite. Ruled by the House of Borvet who can retrace their linneage to the horse lords that dominated the Plains before Predishmen even landed on Pavalonian shores. Avais - the refuge of the Predish, the oldest permanent settlement of the Predish is now all but a shadow. Abandoned after a terrible infection spread across the city that saw a near total mortality rate, the city was quarantined by royal decree and left to its fate. The exact location of Avais is disputed but it is known to be deep in the western Blue rock mountains and guarded to this day by the Archonite order of monks whose name has fallen through the history books as is the city they defend. This order, known now only as the Forlorn, is the only ones who maintained the history of the city as well as know how to reach it. The city operates as essentially a prison for Pavalonian invalids and undesirables who are sent to be exiled and sealed within the ruined city under the authority of the Pavalonian Archon and the Monarch of Montellais. Favieris - The center of trade and commerce in Vandilou that is home to the regions many noble houses as well as the decaying fortress of the known extinct senior line of Vandilou. The castle was lay to waste when they rose up against the Asilaunts and now stands as a monument and remainder of their folly.